Pics in the day of the life
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: Just random peeks in the days of Miranda's and Andy's life together.


Pics in the day of the life.....

Fandom: The Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andrea

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None really since it's very much of the AU.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor does the the song belong to me, they belong to the respective artists. The song Just Fine belongs to Mary J. Blige.

Distribution: Just ask, the worse I could do is say no. * whispers* Which I highly doubt.

Summary: Just random peeks in the days of Miranda's and Andy's life together.

AN: Mucho uber thanks goes out to my Beta Lash Larue if it weren't for her I'dve never posted this song fic.

AN 2: **Denotes singing**. // // denotes a scene. This is second song fic, but my first DWP fic so I'll take any and every kind of feedback with the exception of flames. Those you can keep to yourself. I love the song Just Fine by Mary and as I was listening to it one day this popped into my head and I thought I'd share it with you all, I hope you enjoy.

**You know I love music  
And every time I hear something hot  
It makes me wanna move  
It makes me wanna have fun  
But it's something about this joint right here  
This joint right here  
Its makes me wanna…..Woooh**

//Andrea quickly takes in the elegance of the foyer out of the corner of her eye as she finishes putting on her lipstick in front of the foyer mirror. Catching sight of the new picture of the Priestly women and her, a warmth suffuses her entire body knowing that this is now her home. With a happy smile gracing her red lips she grabs her purse and sweeps out the door of the Upper Eastside house to hurry and get to work at Runway on time.//

**Let it go……  
Can't let this thing called love get away from you  
Feel free right now, going do what you want to do  
Can't let nobody take it away, from you, from me, from we  
No time for moping around, are you kidding?  
And no time for negative vibes, cause I'm winning  
It's been a long week, I put in my hardest  
Gonna live my life, feels so good to get it right**

//Upon entering the town house, Miranda could smell the delicious cooking of her young wife and was immensely grateful that tonight was Emily's night to deliver The Book. She quickly placed her coat and handbag in the closet just as Patricia came up to her for a scratch behind the ears which she indulged the Saint Bernard, before heading to the kitchen to give her wife a "honey I'm home" kiss.//

**So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my mind right  
I ain't gonna let you kill it  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just…..**

Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine

//As Miranda stands in front of the foyer mirror checking her make up one last time, Andrea holds their wraps and admires the flawlessness that is her wife. Just as Roy texts her that he is outside Miranda turns and takes in the beauty standing in a strapless crimson sheath before her, smiling happily she quickly leans forward and presses the lightest of kisses to Andrea's made up lips. Reverently Andrea places Miranda's wrap around her, then puts hers on and opens the door for the silver haired goddess. Miranda places her hand in the crook of Andrea's arm and they both ignore the paparazzi as they head for the Town Car.//

**Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
Keep your head up high  
In yourself, believe in you, believe in me  
Having a really good time, I'm not complaining  
And I'm a still wear a smile if it raining  
I got to enjoy myself regardless  
I appreciate life, I'm so glad I got mine  
So I like what I see when I'm looking at me**

//Andrea felt as nervous as a teenage boy on his first date, even though technically this was her first date with Miranda. Looking up from the fancy table cloth her breath hitched and caught in her throat as she proceeded to get lost within the warm ice blue eyes across from her. Noticing out of her peripheral vision that Miranda's lips were moving she quickly tuned into what she was saying. "Thank you for asking me out on this date. I honestly don't know if I would have ever garnered the courage to ask you out." Andrea sat there in stunned silence at hearing this coming from the fearless editor.**// **

**When I'm walking past the mirror ain't worried about you and what you gonna do I'm a lady so I must stay classy Got to keep it hot, keep it together If I want to get better**

//Attending the gala for the night, both Miranda and Andrea kept their heads held high ignoring the gossip mongers, while Emily trailed behind them feeding Miranda the names and information of the people coming up to her. At one point in the evening Miranda slipped her hand in the crook of Andrea's elbow and that's where it stayed for the rest of the evening, at least when the two weren't dancing with each other that is.//

**You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just…..  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
****Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
****Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine**

I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way  
(I ain't gone let nobody bring me down, no, no, no)  
No matter what nobody has to say  
(No way, no way, no way)  
I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way  
No matter what nobody has to say

//Dressed in shorts, tank top and shin guards Andrea and the twin red heads are running up and down the soccer field in Central Park, after she had promised to help the girls with their soccer skills. If anybody was paying attention they'd witness the fact that the practice session is over and now their just plain having fun with each other, especially if their shouts of laughter and giggles were anything to go by.//

**Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
It's a really good thing to say  
That I won't change my life, my life's just fine**

Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I won't change my life, my life's just fine

//Following their night time ritual, Andrea kissed, hugged and tucked Cassidy in wishing her goodnight. Out in the hall as Miranda passed her they gave each other a quick smile and a kiss, then Andrea headed into Caroline's bedroom to finish the ritual of hugs, kisses, tucking ins and goodnights. Once both women are back out in the hall they give each other another, albeit deeper kiss, then head in opposite directions. Andrea up to the third floor to her private study and Miranda down to her private study and The Book.//

**So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
No stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my mind right  
I ain't gonna let you kill it  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just…..**

//Entering the elegant foyer, Andrea quickly put up her coat and purse, tossed her gloves on the foyer table and headed for the private study on this floor. She paused only to pat Patricia, then she was in the study striding towards her wife. Not giving Miranda time to react, Andrea tilted Miranda's head up as hers came down and kissed her deeply, passionately. Then pulled away just enough to whisper. "I'm home." Then she went back in for another even deeper kiss.//

**Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
****Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
****Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooooh  
You see I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine**

//Miranda stands in the doorway, her heart filled to bursting to see her family all asleep in front of the large flat screen TV where the credits of the movie were scrolling up. Andrea had one arm flung out protectively over Caroline who had her back to Andrea but was as close as possible to the young woman. While Cassidy had her head on Andrea's other shoulder, again was Andrea's arm curved over a twin protectively. She would never tire of such a sight, nor would she ever take her loving relationship with Andrea for granted.//


End file.
